


Peter hates Harley's flirting

by d_kahali



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adorable, Awkward Flirting, BAMF Harley Keener, Bad Flirting, Cliche, Cute, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Flirting, Gay, M/M, Not Established Relationship, Random & Short, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, might turn into a field trip fic, unstable web shooters, very gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23642608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d_kahali/pseuds/d_kahali
Summary: Literally what it says. Idk, this is something I found that I wrote a few years ago, and I'm not proud of it, but I figured I'd publish it cause these two need more stories about them.Only the first chapter is the old stuff, everything after I write then publish, literally no editing cause I do enough of that already. (Stuff after chapter 5 is edited because of increased length).
Relationships: Harley Keener & Tony Stark, Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 29
Kudos: 208





	1. Peter is flustered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OR IDEA OF THE FANDOM. I ONLY OWN THE STORY, THIS IS MY ORIGINAL WORK.

Today was really hot. Peter was sitting in his chair and sweating, trying to eat his cereal without getting frustrated at the fact that he was literally sticking to his chair, and not his normal sticky. The door opened, and in entered Harley.

“Hey, Peter. How’re you?”

“Hey. Absolutely dead. I hate the heat, and I’m way too sweaty,” Harley walked over to Peter and leaned on his back.

“No! Harley! Get off, you’re making me warmer!” He wouldn’t get off, and Peter just sighed and stood up. He started to walk towards the lab, yelling behind him, “coffee in the pot!”

He sat down to start working on his web shooters. He had discussed new plans for them with Tony, and he intended on making them a reality. Unfortunately for him, his mind started to wander back to the blonde in the kitchen. Harley had been staying at the tower for the past month, and he still hadn’t gotten over his little crush on him. His way of getting over it had been telling himself it was a tiny crush. It definitely didn’t help that Harley decided to flirt with him every moment of the day. The lab door slammed shut, knocking him out of thoughts. He turned around so quickly that he slipped and fell off of his rolly chair, and heard Tony laughing from the door.

“Caught up in your thoughts?” Tony _tried_ to say in between laughter, but it came out more like, “Caugh… you… though...ts?” Which made Peter laugh, and Tony laugh harder. This ended up with Tony leaning against the doorway for support and Peter rolling on the floor laughing so hard they were wheezing, Peter’s chair abandoned and on its side. Once they managed to stop laughing, Tony decided it was interrogation time.

“So, what were you thinking about that made you become like a cartoon character slipping on a banana when I came in?” Peter immediately started blushing. Tony just leaned against the door and smirked. “Got a crush?” Peter reluctantly nodded. Tony looked at him expectantly.

“Harley,” He mumbled.

“Sorry? Didn’t catch that,” Tony said, smiling. He clearly knew what Peter said, but just wanted to watch him suffer.

“Harley,” He said louder.

“Yeah? What do you need?” Harley smiled, walking in. Peter blushed even more, trying to come up with a situation that would require the blonde.

“I… uh… need you to help me with… my web shooters. Yeah. My web shooters.” Harley grinned, giddy to be able to work on Peter’s prized gear.

“Alright. What do you need my help with?”

~~~~~~~~~~

Hours later, and they were still in the lab. Harley had not given up on his persistent pick up lines, and Peter was so over it. 

“Hey. Are you a campfire? ‘Cause you’re hot and I want s’more.” Peter sighed, and turned to walk past the annoying flirt to grab a wrench. Unfortunately, he had left a stool (Tony was short) on the floor and tripped, falling onto Harley. He had also left his testy web shooters on, and now they were webbed together. Peter’s breathing quickened, looking at Harley who was about 2 centimeters away from his face. Harley didn’t say anything, he just looked a bit shocked. Peter took that moment to get back at him for all of the pick up lines that made him unable to work. He leaned in ever so slightly, pushing their mouths together. He pulled away after a couple of seconds, and Harley smiled, pressing them back together. Apparently Tony Stark had amazing timing, as he walked in at that second. 

“Jesus, finally,” Peter gasped and pulled away, face heating up. Harley laughed, “Hey, old man!”

Tony snorted, and walked over to Peter’s desk to get the web dissolver, spraying it on the two boys. Peter pushed up off of Harley, blushing. He held out his hand to the blond, who grabbed it and pulled himself up. 


	2. Relationship problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ooOOOoOOOoOOo relationship problems
> 
> TW: Light swearing

Harley was pissed off. More specifically, he was angry at one Peter Parker. After their scene in the lab, he had been avoiding Harley like the plague, and it had been two weeks. So yeah, Harley was a little more than mad. Once the second week had come around, Harley had devised a plan to get the other to talk to him again.

It included Tony, Steve, and an Iron Man suit, which the old man had (not) given him permission for. Now it was Friday, and Pete was due to return from school in about t minus 20 minutes. Harley just had to set up the last bit, which _definitely_ had nothing to do with glitter and the stolen suit. He heard his loud music being turned down, and assuming it meant Tony was coming to talk to him, began covering up his work.

"Yeah, there's no point in doing that. FRIDAY already sent me security footage," Tony smirked. Harley groaned in frustration, setting down the sheet.

"Damn you, FRIDAY! Why'd you have to tell him? The old man's gonna ruin all my fun!" He wailed. 

"Unfortunately, _Potato Child_ , Boss requested to see what you were doing, and he is able to override your commands," the voice from the ceiling responded.

Tony growled. "Alright kid. Number one, stop calling me old. Number two, why are you putting glitter in _Mark 52?"_

Harley just sighed and returned to his work. Tony leaned over his shoulder, snorting when he saw what the kid was doing. Fifteen minutes later, they heard a loud bang, then Peter walked in, having dropped his bag heavily on the floor. He sighed, and dropped into his seat next to Harley. His head hit the desk, jumping as a wrench fell onto the floor. In response, Peter simply slumped onto the floor and held to the wrench.

"What's wrong, doll?" Harley asked. As per the last two weeks, Peter simply ignored him.

Tony sighed, "what's wrong?"

The boy started complaining about this kid Flash, who had been bothering him since middle school, and his awful antics. During that time, Harley had managed to call in Steve by that time, and was standing in front of the super-soldier. The younger boy didn't notice, too engrossed in telling Tony about his day. The Iron Man gauntlet built itself around Harley's wrist, and Tony played his part (unknowingly) by distracting Peter. Finally, Harley was set up. The gauntlet powered up, and Peter turned around just in time for a bomb of glitter to hit his face. Harley then rushed behind Steve and used him as a human shield as Peter tried to jump at Harley, and instead koala-hugged Captain America.


	3. The prank and its repercussions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the title says :)

Once Peter fell into his trap, the second part of his plan could commence. Peter was now clinging onto Steve, unsure as to what to do next, so Harley bolted. He followed his rehearsed course to his hiding place: the towel closet between his and Peter's rooms. It was large enough for a person to fit in, but too small to be anything but a closet.

"FRIDAY, lock the door please."

"Of course, _Potato Child,_ " he heard the robotic voice respond, but he swore he could hear a hint of mirth in FRIDAY's voice.

As soon as the door was locked, he heard quick and light footsteps coming down the hallway, undoubtedly Peter's. A door beside him creaked as Peter first checked his own room, then Harley's. He could hear the footsteps hesitate as Peter thought, wondering where the prankster could have gone. Harley felt the moment Peter had the epiphany, but was still startled when the handle on the closet door started jiggling aggressively as the younger boy tried to get in. 

Peter groaned in frustration, switching tactics to start pounding the door. Harley smirked, and implemented his plan.

"Tell me what's wrong," He grinned. Peter groaned again. "This door will not open until you one, talk to me, and two, tell me why you've been avoiding me. And yes, I had to get Tony to let me do this."

He heard the boy sigh, then lean his head on the door in defeat. Harley knew his plan had worked.

"Fine. _Hello Harley_ ," he sighed.

"Hi sweetheart. Wanna tell me why you've been ignoring me now?" He heard Peter groan again.

"I-um. I felt like I messed up after the whole web shooter incident, because I don't actually know if you like me and then I kissed you and I _definitely_ crossed a boundary there but I didn't want to confront you because what if you hated me and then-" Peter was cut off by Harley opening the door and pulling him inside.

Harley discovered _after_ he closed the door that this closet was 100% too small for two people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you want me to continue this, because right now I have time (quarantine) but I might not later, so I need to factor this into my time lol.


	4. In the closet (figuratively and literally)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens while the boys are in the closet? Will they ever come out? WHO KNOWS! I sure don't :)
> 
> TW: Light swearing :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello fellow Marvel trash! I apologize for not uploading, I had tests, and quite frankly, I kind of forgot this existed. I will be able to upload more after May because school will end for me. I might even start making longer chapters if my brain decides to be more creative, so look forward to that :)
> 
> Enjoy my lovelies~

**Peter's POV**

Harley shut them in the linen closet, and they ended up chest-to-chest. Peter could feel both his and Harley's heart-rates speed up (thanks super senses). His eyes were wide, staring up at the blond who had pulled him into the closet. 

Suddenly he forgot that he was supposed to be avoiding the southerner. He forgot his blundering at the door. He forgot that he was trying to stop Harley from working out that after their kiss, Peter more than a little bit fell for his friend. He forgot that he was hiding his secret. He He forgot that he wanted to stay friends. He forgot that he didn't want to screw up their relationship. He forgot his anxiety surrounding the web incident. In fact, he forgot the whole event. He may as well have forgotten his own damn name. 

Everything left his brain as he got lost in Harley's crystal blue eyes. They were void-like pools that once you were sucked in, it was difficult to pull out of, making him deaf to the boy calling his name.

He did not, however, miss Harley's wrinkled brow and hand waving in his face. He snapped back to reality, blushing as he realized how long he must have been staring at his face.

"What?" he asked.

Harley sighed, then repeated, "Why have you been avoiding me? I just wanna hang out with my spunky lab partner."

"Did you really just say the word 'spunky?'" Harley glared.

"Right, sorry, don't avoid the question. It's just..." Peter sighed. "I really like you. I really really like you, and I don't wanna mess up our friendship. I feel like I did that in the whole web incident though." He winced.

Harley stared at him, seemingly speechless. When he came to, he gently took Peter's cheek and touched their foreheads together.

"Darlin', you could never mess us up. Unless you murder my family or somethin', I highly doubt something so small as a crush could mess up our relationship, much less one that's requited," he muttered, leaning in slightly. "Can I kiss you?"

Peter nodded, and closed the distance between them. Their lips met, this time much softer and warm than when they were tangled in spider webs. Peter felt a tingle run down his back. He had heard about how people felt when they first kissed someone, but never really believed it. He had felt something much more tame when he had kissed MJ, but they both agreed they were better as friends. When he kissed Harley, however, it was very close to the fireworks people had described going off in their heads. It was heaven. 

Carefully, to not ruin the trance the two had fallen into, he wrapped his arms around Harley's neck and pulled him closer. Suddenly, the closet opened (Peter later found out that FRIDAY had intentionally left the closet unlocked in the hopes that this would happen). 

"AHH NOO! MY EYES!" Mr. Stark screamed. The two pulled apart in time to see Tony running out of the closet with his hands firmly over his eyes, then promptly run into the wall. He didn't uncover his eyes, however, and managed to make it out of the hallway. Harley snorted.

"FRIDAY, send that to Pepper please," Harley said. 

"Sure thing, _Potato Child_ ," FRIDAY responded, and Peter could swear he heard a slight mirth in her voice, even though she was an AI.


	5. Peter and Harley mess up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley and Peter accidentally tell the rest of the "family."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! This one is a little longer as I was feeling creative. Please enjoy, and make sure to read the notes at the end!

**Peter's POV**

The two boys left the closet and locked themselves in Peter’s room, and quickly returned to their previously interrupted activities. Peter wrapped his arms around Harley's waist, pulling the taller boy closer to him. He felt Harley’s hands place themselves on his cheeks, keeping him against the blond’s lips. Peter started pushing the southerner towards the bed, collapsing on top of the sheets. Harley moaned, running his hands down Peter’s back.

“Boys? Are you in there?” Pepper called. Peter jumped off of Harley, smoothing out his clothes before opening the door.

“Hi, Pep!” Peter smiled, a little _too_ innocently. She smiled and furrowed her brow, suspicious.

“I was just coming in to say that dinner is ready, and the Rogues and Bartons are here to join us. They’re going to be staying with us for the next few weeks. Sort yourselves out then come eat.” She left them to let them clean themselves up, shutting the door.

Harley hauled himself up from the bed, leaving the room to Peter’s bathroom and sort out his hair. Peter joined him, helping him with the last few strands that refused to lay flat. Peter mussed his own hair, letting it fall naturally.

“Have I ever told you how much I love your hair?” Harley asked, ruffling Peter’s hair a little.

The two smiled, leaving the room to join dinner. As soon as he was in the hallway, Peter could hear the chatter of over fifteen people, much different from the usual six. Normally, dinner consisted of Peter, Harley, Tony, Pepper, Bruce, and Stephen. On a side note, there was definitely sexual tension between Stephen and Tony that everyone but those two could tell was there. Bruce was mostly over it and just wanted to tell them, but Peter, Harley, and Pepper had bets going about who would figure it out first and had forbade him from telling the two men.

“Harls, there are definitely at least sixteen people here,” Peter whispered. Harley winced, knowing full well the effects of a crowd on Peter after the gathering. Both mentally prepared themselves, double checking they had Peter’s headphones and special sunglasses.

They entered the room, immediately getting bombarded with requests for hugs (from the adults) and piggy-back rides (from the kids). After passing around hugs to various honorary aunts and uncles, Peter went over to the Barton and Lang children and started chatting with them.

**Harley’s POV**

Harley’s heart warmed at the sight of Peter playing with the younger kids, noting how natural it was for him. 

“Dinner’s ready! I hope you guys like the lasagna and potatoes, it was my Ma’s recipe,” Steve called out.

Everybody gathered around the table, with a couple of deliberate seating arrangements (*ahem* Peter and Harley). Natasha placed a large serving of lasagna on both Harley and Peter’s plates. While Peter was able to mow through it easily (thanks, fast metabolism), Harley had trouble finishing even half. Harley slipped his hand onto Peter’s thigh, bringing the spider baby's attention to Harley’s plate.

“Are you gonna eat that?” Peter asked, pointing at Harley’s unfinished lasagna. 

“Nah darlin’, go ahead and take it,” Harley scooped his meal onto Peter’s plate.

Peter smiled, and dug into the food. As he was eating, he slipped his left hand into Harley’s. Harley grinned, then turned to see Natasha raising an eyebrow at his and Peter’s hands. Harley blushed and turned away, pretending he didn’t see her. The rest of dinner continued rather normally, but began to go off the rails as soon as the youngest “Avengers” were put to bed for the night. Natasha smirked, ready to expose them.

“So, what is happening between the two of you?” She smirked. Peter’s face flushed an adorable pink, and he tried to hide his face in his hands before realizing that his hand was still entangled with Harley’s. 

Everyone else apart from Tony just laughed at the two of them as Harley pulled Peter into a hug. 

The old man groaned, facepalming as he said, “I just wanted some towels and instead I walked in on them making out!”

Nat simply patted his back, “yes, Stark, sometimes teenagers feel attraction to one another.” Tony groaned again.

“You two are just like how Buck and I were before we joined the military. All over each other, couldn’t get enough,” Steve chortled.

Tony gagged, not wanting to hear about Peter and Harley being all over each other. Harley could have sworn he heard him say _those are my CHILDREN_ , but Harley would just have to ask Peter later. 

“Alright, you two go to bed. No funny business. Us adults are going to start drinking, and I’m not sure you guys want to be a part of that,” Pepper said.

Peter and Harley decided to haul ass back to Peter’s room, but maybe not follow Pepper’s directions to go to bed. Harley locked the door and pulled Peter onto the bed, snuggling up into his side. Peter sighed contentedly, leaning into Harley's clutch.

“Hang on, I have an idea,” Peter smiled.

He grabbed his stronger webs that he used to web up criminals for the police and webbed together a hammock in the corner of the room. He climbed into it, then webbed Harley’s wrists and pulled him up into the nest he had created. Harley fell into the hammock and pulled off the webs from his wrists, snuggling back into the super-human. 

“Peter, I have a question.”

“Shoot.”

“Will you be my boyfriend?” Harley asked.

Peter smiled, then nodded before tucking his head into Harley’s neck. Soon, they both relaxed and fell into a quiet slumber. Pepper entered the room, looking confusedly at the bed before noticing the spider nest in the top corner of the room. She smiled.

“FRIDAY, take a photo of that and save it to the ‘My boys are gay for each other’ file,” she whispered. As she got no response, she assumed that FRIDAY had saved it quietly so as to not wake the boys. She smiled once more, took a photo on her phone, then closed the door as softly as she could and left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I need y'all to tell me - I kind of want to turn this into a "Field Trip to Stark Industries" fanfic - it would be like the middle plot. If you guys want me to do that I will, but if you don't I won't bother writing it, but the fic might then end up shorter. So let me know if you prefer:  
>   
> 1\. A longer fic with the field trip trope  
> or  
> 2\. A shorter fic without the field trip trope. 
> 
> Also, let me know if you prefer:  
>   
> 1\. Shorter chapters and faster uploads  
> or  
> 2\. Longer chapters and slower uploads.
> 
> WARNING: I will never EVER write smut, so please, please, please don't ask me to write smut as I am not comfortable writing it and I'm writing the boys as underage. Thank you for understanding.
> 
> Thanks y'all! Stay safe and healthy, remember to drink water and take your meds :)


	6. The plan...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter makes a plan for the oh-so-dreaded field trip to actually make it fun for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! This is the beginning of the longer chapters! As these are longer, I am more likely to make mistakes in an attempt to finish writing these so contrary to what it says in the fic description I might have an editor reading for me. This one is about half edited, as my friend had too much homework, but I think the rest is up to her standards. Anyway, expect slower uploads, but happy reading!

**Peter’s POV**

On Monday, Peter headed back to school. Most of the day was normal, where Ned told him he bought a new LEGO set, and Flash was annoying as ever. The day was normal until Academic Decathlon practice started. Peter, Ned, and MJ entered the room and sat down, waiting for Mr. Harrington to come in. The room was filled with chatter as the team de-stressed between practice and school.

Mr. Harrington arrived and tried to get the room to quiet down without much success.

“EVERYBODY SHUT UP,” MJ yelled. Everyone stopped talking immediately.

“Thank you, MJ. Now, as you all know, there was a trip promised after you guys did so well at Nationals. The school managed to pull some strings, and we are going somewhere I think you guys will really enjoy. Drumroll please,” everybody started dramatically drumming their fingers on the table, making Mr. Harrington smile, “we’re going to Stark Industries on Friday!”

The team started cheering and high-fiving. Peter felt a sense of dread grow in his stomach. The Deca Team would be going to his literal second home, and all of the Avengers were staying over at the moment. After a moment of thinking, however, Peter decided he could use this opportunity to get back at Flash and anyone who backed him up. He would have to get the Avengers to agree to his brewing plan, but for some reason he didn’t think it would be that hard, especially to get Mr. Stark, Natasha, and Steve on board. And if they agreed, they could get everyone else to jump in. Thank gods, he was seen as the team baby and everyone loved him, even the kiddos.

The teacher’s voice snapped him back into reality. “NOW. If you all are not able to behave, SI warned that we would be kicked out and banned from the building,” Mr. Harrington glared specifically at Flash, who scoffed.

“Please. If anyone isn’t going to be able to behave, it’s gonna be Parker,” he huffed.

Peter sighed, and sensing an oncoming storm, MJ started practice. The rest of the afternoon went rather smoothly, MJ keeping everyone in line. As practice ended, Peter grabbed his bag and left the room, grabbing a permission form and going to meet Happy, Ned and MJ following him.

“Hey dude, wanna come over to the tower and build that LEGO set?” Peter asked. “MJ, you can come and laugh at us while reading if you want.”

“Hell yeah! Do you think we can work in your lab?” Peter shrugged. Sometimes if Mr. Stark was in a good mood he would let them, but if they were making too much noise on an off day he’d banish them to Peter’s room. MJ sighed and followed them, Peter taking that as an affirmative that she wanted to chill with them.

They ran over to the black car that Happy was in, jumping into the back. He asked them how their day went, and they started chatting his ear off, MJ pulling out her sketchbook and drawing Happy’s face of discomfort. Ned and Peter talked the entire half an hour to the tower, where Happy immediately kicked them out of the car and made them go bother the receptionists, who were more than happy (haha) to receive the 5-year-old teenagers and their honorary mother. Peter and Ned were also happy to talk to their receptionist friends, who had gotten to know them and MJ over the past 2 years they had been coming to the tower.

“Oh, Ned, Lab 58 wanted your help with some programming,” Emily, one of the receptionists said.

“Thanks for letting me know! How’s the wife?” He asked. Emily smiled, and said she was doing well.

They said goodbye to Emily and the other receptionist and headed up to Lab 58. When they entered, there was a robot going haywire and interns screaming at each other trying to contain it.

“Oh, Ned! Thank gods you’re here!” Cecil, one of the interns, yelled.

Ned ran over to Cecil to help fix the programming while MJ and Peter helped the other interns hold down the robot. As soon as Ned fixed the coding, the robot shut off. The group thanked them, collapsing on various couches. 

“How did you manage to create a murder robot?” Peter asked. 

“Oh. Well, we were trying to make a bot that would help us in experiments, but we messed up the coding while doing a dissection, and it kind of went insane stabbing things, as you just saw,” Estella, another intern, sighed. 

The trio laughed, said their goodbyes, and took the elevator up to the penthouse. In the living room, Sam, Cassie, and Nat were busy with a MarioKart competition while Bucky and Steve made cookies and spaghetti respectively. Mr. Stark was nowhere to be seen (presumably in the lab), and everyone else was strewn around the couches waiting for their turn in the tournament (including Pepper). The trios said their hellos, grabbed Harley, and went down to the lab with the LEGO set. 

When they walked in, FRIDAY turned down the music for Peter, and Mr. Stark looked up, then returned to his work when he saw who it was. The four sat down in the beanbags in the corners, MJ pulling out her book as the boys started on the LEGO set. Over the following hours, they fell into a whispered conversation while FRIDAY integrated each of the five’s favorite music. All too soon, Steve came to collect them for dinner, saying he had made pizza.

Harley and Peter raced each other to the dinner table, while the other three shook their heads and walked to the dining room. Everyone sat down, and Steve and Natasha came in carrying pans full of pizza. After everybody had food, Peter decided to ask the team for their help.

“So. Midtown Tech’s Aca-Dec team has a field trip here on Friday, and I was wondering if you guys would help me prove to them that I work here,” Peter said. MJ, Ned, Harley, and Mr. Stark already knew the plan, and had agreed to help.

“Sure, kiddo, what do you need?” Steve said. Peter smiled, and began a run-down of his plans.

“Alright. Everybody knows their roles?” They all nodded. This was going to be one interesting field trip.

After dinner, the younger kids were sent to bed and the teens and adults gathered in the living room. There weren’t quite enough couches and chairs for everyone, so Peter sat on Harley and Mr. Stark on Doctor Strange. They talked for a while before Mr. Stark decided it was time for the Midtown trio to go home and called Happy to pick them up. They ran down to the lab and grabbed their stuff before leaving the tower. Mr. Stark had agreed to letting them keep their LEGO build in the lab, as they hadn’t finished and didn’t want to mess up their organization method. 

Happy dropped the three off at their houses, Peter last. He entered his apartment building and unlocked their door, dropping off his backpack on the couch.

“MAY? I’M HOME!” He yelled. 

“Hi Sweetie, how was school and the lab?” He began telling her about his day, the field trip, the new LEGO set, and Steve’s pizza as she signed his permission slip. 

They sat together watching a movie while Peter quickly finished his homework, and fell asleep eating popcorn.

The rest of the week was difficult to get through. The first reason being Peter’s excitement: he couldn’t wait to show up Flash and prove him wrong. The second being Flash himself: he would not shut up about Peter lying and getting “exposed” about him not working at Stark Industries. Half of the Deca team didn’t believe Peter, a quarter was skeptical, and the rest didn’t really care or believed Peter. All in all, it was a very anxiety-filled and tiring week. 

On Thursday, the Avengers started preparing for the next day. Mr. Stark’s job was to go around the tower telling the interns and employees about their plans. Within five hours, he had completed his task. Steve, Natasha, Sam, and Bucky were tasked with setting up the different gyms and getting them ready for the tour group. The two adult Bartons had the difficult task of explaining to the Avenger children their roles, although it seemed that while they understood what they were supposed to be doing they did not understand the why, which was very important to them. 

Peter had a special task for Harley, which he had briefed him over on Monday, and May was going to hang out at the tower during the field trip. Everything was in place, he just had to wait for the next day. Peter had gotten permission from May to stay overnight, as long as there was supervision on him and Harley. 

The next day arrived sooner than Peter would have liked. He almost didn’t wake up, but as soon as FRIDAY realized this, the AI started blasting AC/DC’s “Back in Black.” The noise hit his ears, and Peter tumbled out of the bed and onto the floor, unintentionally dragging Harley with him as the two were tangled into the sheets together. The spider quickly freed himself and jumped up, grabbing the first clothes he saw. Peter ran out the bedroom, swiping a couple of pieces of buttered toast and a thermos of tea (he was banned from coffee) before running down to Happy so he wouldn’t be late to the bus.

Because Happy would have been very upset at Peter being late (“Why did I wake up this early if you aren’t going to be here when I expected?”), the spiderbaby was actually on time to the bus for the field trip. In fact, he was fifteen minutes early.

“Ah! Peter! Thank you for showing up early! Almost everyone is here, we’re just waiting on a couple more people. I’ve marked you down, go ahead and board the bus. I believe Mr. Leeds and Ms. Jones are already on the bus,” Mr. Harrington said. 

Peter nodded and smiled at him and jumped on the bus, immediately finding his friends at the back of the bus. He headed down the aisle and plopped in between Ned and MJ. Peter knew as soon as Flash entered the bus.

“YO PENIS! Are you ready to be exposed for your lies? Like  _ Tony Stark _ would employ you,” he snickered.

Peter just smiled at him, his plan keeping him from strangling the bully. Peter’s refusal to react negatively made Flash sneer and look for anything to pick on.

“Who’s jacket are you wearing anyway? It’s not like you have a girlfriend, and even if you did, why would you have one from Tennessee?” He prodded. Peter looked down at the sweatshirt he was wearing, blushed, and swore quietly. In his haste to leave, he had grabbed Harley’s hoodie instead of his own.

Peter was sure that once they got to the tower the entire team would laugh at him for his mistake, but he hoped they would just be too wrapped up in the plan to do anything about it. He knew Harley would either make fun of him or make a lewd comment, which would surely tick off his Aca-Deca team whose sweatshirt it was. They weren’t the smartest team nationally for nothing, and it would take them less than two seconds to put together that he was wearing his southern boyfriend’s jacket. 

His team putting together that he was wearing his boyfriend’s jacket was more nerve wracking than about his internship.

He realized he had been lost in thought when Flash started talking again, “Parker, are you gonna answer me or what?”

Peter just shook his head and turned his attention to MJ’s sketchbook, where there was a rough sketch of Peter’s face when he realized what he was wearing. He hadn’t explicitly told his friends that he was dating Harley, but he knew they knew. He snorted quietly at the recreation of his face, seeing how ridiculous he looked. For the rest of the bus ride the trio chatted about anything but the field trip, and before Peter could register what was happening they had arrived at the tower.

It was time to set the plan in motion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what y'all think of my field trip approach and longer writing, I really value feedback and constructive criticism! I'm going to put the field trip in two parts, so get ready for that!


	7. A/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just an Author's Note, sorry

**TW: MENTIONS OF P*LICE BR*TALITY**

Hey y'all, so you probably don't want to hear from me and just want to read the next chapter (which is coming soon, I promise! I'll probably have it up in the next couple of weeks) but with everything going on with the Black Lives Matter movement, I haven't really been able to sit down and write this. To me, it feels wrong to write something so happy and positive when so many people are in pain and George Floyd isn't able to rest peacefully. I don't like to mix political with the things I do for hobbies, but this is too important not to. 

I will not tolerate anyone not supporting the BLM movement in the comments, if you don't, please excuse yourself from this work. I also do not want y'all to get into fights in the comments, that would make me so unhappy knowing what can be an escape for people from the craziness turning into another platform for it, but if you feel the need to stand up for BLM do so respectfully. 

Above all else I just want you guys to have fun reading this, but currently I am unable to write this knowing that so many innocent people are being murdered and beaten by the police. Please understand why I am putting this on hold. 

However, even with everything that I just described, I want to treat y'all during Pride Month and will probably write a huge chapter about the field trip and everyone just being gay together.

Thank you for understanding, stay safe, and I'll see you guys soon! Buh-bye~


	8. The field trip pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The field trip begins!

**Peter’s** **POV**

As soon as they pulled up to the tower, people were leaning their heads outside of the bus window and gasping at its size. Peter, Ned, and MJ just kept chatting, having seen it hundreds of times before. Mr. Harrington herded the children out of the bus and into the lobby, where the team was even more starstruck than before (Mr. Stark was not known for being subtle with his flashy things). 

Mr. Harrington walked up to the receptionists to check the class in, and was informed that the tour guide would head down soon. He gathered the teens like they were (cute lil) ducklings in the lobby while they waited for their guide to come down.

They heard a loud voice, turning around to see a teen jumping over the security checkpoint and promptly falling on his face. He got up and stumbled over to the class, pretending he hadn’t just face-planted. 

“Hi! Are y’all from Midtown Tech?” He yelled.

Mr. Harrington winced at his volume, responding, “Yes, are you our tour guide?”

“Hi, sorry, yes. Hello Midtown Tech, I’m Harley Keener, your tour guide. I’m going to pass out your passes, then we’ll kick off the tour with the Avengers Museum!” the blonde bubbled. Harley ran over to the receptionist, gathering the passes from her and returning to the group.

Because the southerner was no longer running around or falling over, the class was finally able to see the beautiful teen in all his glory. Most of the team was not straight, and Peter noted that many of the boys, girls, and non-binary pals had their eyes on Harley (which kind of made him mad, but honestly? He didn’t blame them. His boy was pretty). The only attitude toward his boyfriend that truly made him angry belonged to Flash, who was checking him out.

As he was calling people’s names and giving out the security passes, he explained the level system, which was a simple 1-15. As he finished giving out the passes, Flash and a couple other kids noticed that neither MJ, Ned, or Peter got the white guest passes that were printed for tours.

“Mr. Keener? Why haven’t Parker, Leeds, or Jones gotten passes?” Flash called out. Harley, knowing exactly who Flash was, bristled. 

“Well, as they’ve been here countless times before, I’d assume they already have their own passes. Ain’t that right, darlin’?” He turned his attention toward Peter.

Peter smiled and nodded, pulling out his level 15 pass and pinning it on his (Harley’s) sweatshirt. This pulled Harley’s attention toward what Peter was wearing.

“Pete, did you accidentally take my sweater instead of yours again?” He smirked.

“If you hadn’t rushed me and forced me to be early, I’d probably be wearing my own clothes right now,” Peter stuck his tongue out mockingly.

The AcaDec Team, to say the least, was very confused. Unfortunately for them, Harley decided to start the tour and did not address any of their questions. He waved at them to follow him, and like ducklings, they did. He demonstrated how to swipe the key cards and walked through as FRIDAY announced his role, rank, weapons, and danger level (private intern, level 15, no weapons, danger level 60). The class gaped at his high level card, but continued through silently. Eventually the line made it to Peter, MJ, and Ned. 

Peter didn’t think much could surprise his classmates now, but he was wrong. As MJ and Ned walked through with their level 15 cards each, everybody’s jaws dropped.

“Mr. Keener? Why do Leeds and Jones have level 15 passes?” Flash asked accusingly.

“They each have their own internships, which I can’t go into as it’s classified. And please, call me Harley. Mr. Keener makes me sound as old as Stark,” Harley glared at Flash, aware that he was Peter’s bully.

Almost as if his name summoned him (which it probably did; he had FRIDAY after all), Tony Stark exited the private elevator and made a beeline toward the tour group. He put on an award winning smile and beckoned Peter through the metal detector.

“Peter Parker, [classified] and private intern, 6 authorized weapons, danger level 90,” FRIDAY announced. 

Mr. Harrington looked like he was about to have a heart attack. He ran over to Peter saying, “Mr. Parker, I must demand that you hand over your weapons immediately!”

“Sorry, Mr. Teacher, but the kid needs those to do his job, and either way, they’re classified,” Tony cut in. “Hey Pete, how’s the field trip so far?”

Peter smiled and leaned into Tony for a nice anxiety-reducing hug. Again, his class was shell-shocked and their mouths dropped even further. 

“Alright, let’s get this show on the road, shall we?” Tony smiled, gesturing at Harley.

Harley nodded, smiling, and leading the tour group to the big elevator meant for lab equipment to guide them to the Avengers’ Museum. 

“Alright team, you’ve got half an hour to wander and then we’ll move on to R&D labs!” Harley clapped when they arrived.

Even though he had seen it before, Ned pulled MJ and Peter over to the Spider-Man section of the museum and pointed out every part he knew (which was all of it). It was then that Clint came into the plan: Peter could hear shuffling noises in the vents above them, and signaled to Tony, Harley, MJ, and Ned that the bird would be dropping in soon. He held up his hand, counting down: three, two, one,  _ crash _ . 

Clint fell through the vent opening onto Peter, forcing them both to the ground (Peter knew it was going to happen, of course. It was part of the plan).

“Bitch,” Peter muttered, loud enough for everyone to hear him (again, part of the plan). Clint gasped.

“hOw dARe yOU?!” He exclaimed, pretending to faint dramatically. 

Peter’s class began to surround Clint and ask him questions about being in the Avengers, if they could have a photo, if they could have a signature, and everything else in between. Despite wanting to show his team members that he wasn’t lying, Peter was relieved they didn’t ask about him. He did need a break every once in a while. 

The bird pretended to take the team’s pleads for joining the tour into consideration, as if it wasn’t already predetermined that he would be tagging along until they reached the gym. Answering their shouts, he put on a show of sighing and “reluctantly” agreeing to join, being met with cheers from the excited teenagers. 

Harley called that time was up and began herding the group back towards the elevator. Clint and Tony were no help at all, rather laughing their asses off at Harley trying and failing to get them to settle down about meeting two Avengers.

As soon as everyone was in, they headed off to the R&D labs where Harley explained that they would get to be able to see the interns working and maybe interact with them if everything wasn’t chaos. FRIDAY opened the elevator doors, announcing that they were entering the major biotechnology intern labs on floor 58.

A fatigued woman came up to them and waved a little.

“Hi! You must be from Midtown, right? I’m Lainey! I’m the head manager here in the biotech labs, and I’ll be showing you guys around today!” She said with a little too much brightness in her voice.

She began leading them around the various desks and couches, pointing out the more notable stations. Cecil ran over to the group after spotting Ned and pulled the programmer away to talk about the ex-murder robot, and how much it had improved since he had come in earlier. Mr. Harrington tried to scold him for leaving the group in a testing lab, but paused when he saw the familiarity between Ned and the intern. The team watched them from behind the glass wall of the room they had gone into, seeing their soundless gushing over the mostly-properly-working robot.

Flash, having given up on exposing Peter, decided he had a new target for the field trip. He seemed to have failed to pick up from the sweatshirt fiasco that Harley was obviously dating Peter, and started flirting with the southerner. Peter wasn’t sure why he was trying to, it was clear that they knew each other and that he was not in the good graces of the blond. As Flash tried to flirt with him, Harley just cold-shouldered him and did not respond, just frustrating the teen further.

As Ned was pulled away, Peter was too, but by Estella. By this point, the class was not very shocked as Peter and Ned started working with the two interns. Harley pointed out what they were working on, referencing how the bot used to be a murder robot. During this unintentional demonstration, Flash had wandered over to another desk and was reaching toward a few vials.

“NO! DON’T TOUCH THAT!” Peter yelled, rushing over.

Unfortunately, this caused Flash to jerk into the glass. One of the chemicals that an intern had been researching spilled onto the desk and soaked the papers. Elise, the intern who had been working at that desk, stared at the mess Flash had made of her carefully written notes. Harley and Peter quickly started gathering up the dry sheets while reassuring the intern that they would help her rewrite the ones they could not save.

“Alrighty y’all, now that we’ve finished up the Museum and the first R&D lab, we’ll head over to a strictly research lab and then go to the cafeteria for lunch! Peter and I will catch up to you once we finish cleaning this up,” Harley called out.

Tony and Clint took the group to the research labs, which weren’t as interesting to Peter, so he was kind of glad he missed a lot of it. When they got to the cafeteria for lunch, it was time to launch the next phase of Peter’s plan. Upon opening the doors of the elevator, they could see three separate families of the Avengers eating at 2 picnic tables pushed together. 

“Okay team, it seems that some of the Avengers have chosen to eat with their families in the cafeteria, so I must ask you to please be respectful of them and their children and to not hound them with questions. We’ll have a Q&A at the end of the tour, so you can wait to ask them questions then!” Harley announced to the tour.

Hope saw the four interns and waved them over to sit down with them and the kids. Peter, Harley, and Tony plunked down next to Pepper and Morgan, while MJ, Clint, and Ned sat with Laura and the rest of the Barton family. 

Cooper and Cassie started telling Peter and Harley what they missed in the pranks wars of the Kid Avengers, and Morgan passed him some cookies that Bucky had made in the morning.

Apparently, even though he had previously laid off Peter, this crossed Flash’s line of what was acceptable. He stormed over to the tables, and Peter was sure he could see actual steam coming out of the bully’s ears.

“How the fuck did you do it, Parker? You clearly don’t have an internship as you’re just a poor nobody who isn’t even very smart,” He spat.

All three families and Peter’s friends and boyfriend gasped. Knowing what was coming next, Tony clamped his hands down (hard) on Morgan’s ears, the Bartons and Scott following suit with their young children. Pepper stood up in a fury, and Flash immediately stepped back in fear.

“According to FRIDAY you have not only been bullying Pete for the past four years but during this field trip you were flirting with Harley even though he clearly is not interested and dating Peter. Here at SI, we do not tolerate bullying  _ or _ harassment of employees,” she took a grounding deep breath, then continued. “FRIDAY has also informed me that you touched an intern’s experiment without explicit permission and ruined crucial notes.”

“Furthermore, you have no reason to doubt Peter’s internship after seeing him interact with  _ multiple _ employees and even legally registering it with the school. So, considering your ongoing harassment of employee members both outside and inside SI and your inappropriate lab behavior, you will be banned from interning at every SI building once you enter college,” Pepper sat back down, huffing in frustration.

Flash gaped, and returned to his food in shame as he saw all of the adults staring him down. The rest of lunch was fairly calm as the four teens caught up with the family. Today was going great, but Peter had even more up his sleeve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm back! While I am uploading, I would like to remind everyone that BLM is still incredibly important. I will put petition sources at the end of the notes :)
> 
> Also, I was thinking that after the field trip ends I could turn this into a COVID lockdown fic, but if y'all don't want me to keep going with that, I will end the fic after the trip and put my ideas into a separate fic.
> 
> Petitions resource: http://tinyurl.com/blmforever


	9. Author's Note

Hi everyone! So sorry, this is not an update :/

I'm going to be going on a break. I don't know when/if I will continue this story, but over the time that I updated it for fun and now updating has become another stress point in my life. I want to keep it casual, but I felt a need to provide to y'all and decided it wasn't healthy for me. 

On top of this, school is starting again in a couple of weeks and I really need to focus on it. During the school year I may update a few times, but they might be shorter chapters based on what I can knock out in my spare time. There might be a special winter update, and it may be my last considering I can't keep up this story forever as I'm kind of running out of ideas.

Right now I just want to focus on my personal life, and as much as I enjoy it, writing can be very stressful to me. I hope you guys understand and aren't too disappointed (with the need to keep busy right now), and remember to stay positive and wear a mask!

Thanks y'all,

Kahali <3


End file.
